


At Least There's a Game

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Male-Female Friendship, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Living the High LifePrompt: Kara/Karl 'shrooms they'd saved for shore leavesingerdiva





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I went with the spirit of the prompt rather than the letter. Though I have no personal experience with X/MDMA, I have more friends with anecdotal evidence to share with me. Every experience, every person's experience, can and will be different. Or so I've been told.

Kara shrugged and took another sip of her beer. "Well, that's disappointing."

Helo nodded. "Not feeling anything, huh?"

"Why? Are you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"What a waste." She picked up the remote and slouched back into the sofa. "At least there's a game on."

By halfway through the game, she'd noticed every time Helo's arm brushed hers, it zinged straight up into her shoulder. She moved her feet so their toes were touching, and she felt it shoot straight up her leg. She tossed the remote on the coffee table and slung herself over Helo's lap. "Guess it took awhile to kick in."

He gave her a long, slow look, hooded eyes making him look mysterious, and she put her fingers on his hands. As she moved up his arms, featherlight, his breathing deepened. Her heart was pounding merely from watching his chest rise and fall. When she reached his shoulders, his head fell back. She continued up, across his shoulders to his jaw. He groaned. 

In her peripheral vision, she saw his hands tighten into fists and wanted them on her. "Touch me, Helo."

He raised his head, eyes locked on hers, and his hands gripped her hips. Her legs tightened around him. The sensation of one finger tracing across the waist of her shorts gave her goosebumps. She shifted on his lap and pulled her tank top over her head, letting it fall as Helo's fingers moved up her back.

Gods, she was hot and cold at the same time, and every single touch went straight to her clit. Helo didn't seem to be in a hurry, and for once, she was on the same page. As his palms scraped around her ribs, her skin buzzed, low and steady; her breasts tightened and wetness spread in her panties. She could feel her climax coiling up, and she wanted to come, but it seemed far away. More, she wanted Helo to keep touching her, to never stop.

She put her hands on his shirt, thumbs rubbing back and forth over his pecs as his nipples pebbled. She grasped his shirt in her fist and tugged. He moved to yank his shirt off, and she whimpered at the loss of his hands. Then his shirt was gone, and she leaned into him, his chest brushing her breasts and stomach, and she moaned.

They gradually fell to the side, Kara squirming to her back, Helo's hands and mouth constantly moving. When his tongue curled around a nipple, she held her breath. When his mouth closed around her and tugged, her vaginal muscles contracted, and she cried out. Every suck made her hotter and wetter, then he switched breasts. Her back arched off the sofa. She tried to say Helo's name, but she couldn't get past the 'he' and then his palm cupped her other breast at the same time, his skin grazing her nipple, harder and harder until he pinched it between two fingers. Her legs wrapped around his sides and she screeched.

Her mind was a jumble of "Oh gods, oh frak, oh gods," but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. Helo kept at it, his mouth pulling harder until it almost hurt, and all she could do was let the fire roll over her in waves. Her fingers clamped onto his shoulders, clipped through his hair, and she couldn't figure out if she wanted him to stop or keep going. His hips dug into her thighs, and she pushed at him, desperate to feel all of him against all of her.

He pulled back, both of them panting, and she couldn't get the words out, but she pulled at his shorts and he jumped up, shoving his shorts down, then pulling hers the rest of the way off. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her. He half-fell on top of her, and when his skin touched hers, Kara couldn't control the growl of pleasure. The edge was off, and she tugged him in to kiss him, lazy and slow, letting their bodies rub back and forth, sending those electric currents through her in endless waves.

Kara had no idea how much time had passed when Helo's erection pressed into her thigh. Nonsense sounds caught in her throat, and her hands grabbed at his ass, pressing and shoving until everything lined up and he slid in, smooth and hard and perfect. She broke away, chest squeezing with the need to breathe, and Helo moved.

"Oh, frak," he whimpered.

She nodded in agreement, her hands on his ass encouraging him to keep moving. They rocked together and apart, skin sliding on skin. Kara trembled harder with the need to come until everything shattered behind her eyes and she shouted out "Helo!" as she hugged him tighter.

His weight on her was pleasant, comfortable, and her mind drifted into light sleep. Helo woke her up eating her, her climax this time equally explosive, and the subsequent sex languid, floating along until Helo came, quiet and intense.

When she woke up the next morning tangled up with Helo, she wiggled out of his sleepy embrace and hit the head. She came back, looked him up and down, and settled onto his morning erection. The sex was good enough, but not great, and she didn't know how to tell him. He looked up at her, grinned crookedly, and said, "Maybe our first time shouldn't have been on X."

She smirked back. "Maybe. Then again...now we can stop wondering how hot the sex is going to be and just be friends." The cliched words made her grimace, but Helo didn't take offense.

Instead, he nodded up at her and sat up. "We can do that. Right after shower sex. I feel gross."

She beat him to the head.


End file.
